


Lakme

by Abka_Aten



Series: Nishimuki [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sohryuden | Legend of the Dragon Kings
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Genderbending, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abka_Aten/pseuds/Abka_Aten
Summary: Once upon a time.There was a love story of a crimson goddess, her two redheaded lovers, one knight, the other was a king, and between them stood a dragon queen.





	Lakme

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, English is not my first language.
> 
> Warning : Genderbending. This was based from my understanding of Dissociative Identity Disorder, I apologise if these were not the true symptoms of the disorder.

_Once upon a time_

_There was a love story, of a crimson goddess, her two redheaded lovers, one knight, the other was a king, and between them stood a dragon queen._

He saw her. Tall, dark haired, elegant with her swan-like gait, gliding gracefully towards him, dressed in white, strapless top with long, midnight blue skirt, Ryudou Hajime’s blue eyes now followed the same direction as him.

Masaomi heard her laugh. Sweet and fruity, free like a little fairy. Unlike Akashi Shiori’s cotton candy sweetness, this one was honey-like, fresher and more natural. He watched her enraptured smile as Toba Kazuki feeding her strawberries, as red as Seijuurou’s hair.

He stared away from the scene, finding Hajime tilted her head for a moment, her blue eyes still focused as her fiancé placed a chaste kiss to other woman’s lips, the Goddess with red tresses.

Her sapphire orbs gleamed under the sunset, a slight twitch of amusement in the corner of her lips. He found himself quirked up a smile.

It was kind of funny. Both of them spied on their respective partners kissing each other.    

There was no yelling, no tears of sadness, just pity and a little broken-hearted.

Nevertheless, he understood this, before she was Akashi Shiori, she was _Yuu_ Shiori. She was his goddess, _no_ ; she was Masaomi and Kazuki’s goddess and her happiness was his happiness.

The brunette squeezed Masaomi’s hand, led him out of the place as Shiori and Kazuki’s kisses became more heated.

No matter how many times these things had happened (certainly more than he could and would count), there was always stings in his heart. While his mind could provide him cold logic that Shiori didn’t and wouldn’t belong to him ever fully but in the matters of heart, no logic could rationalise how the mighty Akashi Masaomi wanted to cry over something like this.

“We will be alright, Masaomi-san.”

She didn’t deign him another smile, just a cool, calm gaze before both of them walked in a tunnel made from blooming wisteria.   

“I will protect our future, my children, your children. The knight and the Crimson Goddess was destined to be and not to be with each other.”

Her family was always spoken in riddles. Tongue-tying sentences that rendered people speechless.

“However, would the King mind if this old dragon sitting next to him and telling him the stories of her glories in heaven with her siblings to battle the silence of his mind and soul?”  

In another second, minute or hour, they ended in the other side of the garden with pools, rose bushes, red & white lotus; drinking teas, exchanging stories as she guided him like Kanzeon Bosatsu, cooled his wrecked heart.    

 

Few years later...

“How is Seijuurou-san, Masaomi-san?”

Wearing mint and white knee-length dress, enthusiastic but still polite, Kuroko Hajime was the very epitome of youthful mother, except for a few bruises in her wrists and clear fingers-shaped like bruise on her neck, hidden by pearl and jade choker.

He guessed that those were from her latest stunt as Midorima.

Sometime, he’d wondered why she’d stayed with the love-sick, crazed husband when she was a mother dragon, certainly much stronger than Toba Kazuki or any of his other personalities.

She truly loved the man, once. Kazuki gave her two beautiful children, her husband held no affection for his offsprings.

 (Toba Kazuki was only in love with two things, the deceased Shiori _and_  being a _Ryudou_ )

Then again, Masaomi only started to hate his wife when Shiori drugged their son into coma with sleeping pills.

Jasmine aroma tickled his senses as she poured him a cup of green tea, fingers on her left hand taped with bandage.

“He’s well, as always. Last week he joined the basketball club in Teikou.”

 She looked delighted hearing the last part, her eyes crinkled in a way that the moon would look less lovely. As a teacher (literally and figuratively) she disapproved his family motto and mentality. She’d always glad whenever Seijuurou found new friends (or minions, she wasn’t picky).

“Is it the same one that Shintarou and Tetsuya join? I’ll be glad hosting dinner parties for them in my home. I’ve heard that Murasakibara-kun has a black-hole of stomach with appaling manners.”   

She studied his expression, his visage, his demeanor as she spoke those sentences. He picked a part what had occurred since their last meeting.

It was a game for them. He had reached the last line first with his wife demise. And he had faith in her, that she finished her own game before Kazuki strangled her neck tighter literally and sent her into early grave, and that she would be the one who untangled the secret to her children and his child.

There was no need of words nor a promise nor demand that she’d lived in the future without Toba Kazuki.

After all.

A dragon would never betray a spoken vow.     

 

 

_She looked peaceful in her light slumber, dreamed about her redheaded knight in dark horse. He carefully petted her hair as she started wake up, her tone light and airy._

_“Masaomi, did Hajime-chan and Kazuki-kun enjoy the berries from our garden?”_

_The man replied automatically, with the same sentence every time his Shiori came back to him, her twin ruby eyes adorably blinked._

_“Hai, Shiori. You could rest now, we’ll have long trip a head to Kyoto tomorrow “_

_“Hai,  you too Anata.”_

_Across the room, Ryudou  Hajime sent him a knowing smile as she dragged a sleepy Toba Kazuki out._

**Author's Note:**

> Toba Kazuki was the male version of Toba Matsuri from the canon Sohryuden that I mold if his father succeeded to influence him.
> 
> Anata : dear, an endearment spoken from wife to husband.


End file.
